


evergreen

by joshuaadun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: High School, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Violence, josh and tyler both act like assholes but are total softies at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaadun/pseuds/joshuaadun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just another cheesy high school au that no one cares about</p>
            </blockquote>





	evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit it's been SO LONG since i've written something legit. i HATE making chapter stories bc then u guys have to wait for me to write the next part but i couldn't wait to post this. it sucks but i hope someone enjoys it
> 
> p.s.: the lack of capitalization is on purpose. i made it that way bc i think it looks better that way

"alright class," ms. smith announced, walking towards the front of the room. Tyler's chin rested in the palm of his hand, his eyelids heavy. "you will all complete a group project for your final grade," this made Tyler's brown eyes shoot open, as his AP biology teacher explained. "I'll be assigning your partner, of course." although the class was silent, Tyler could hear all of them mentally groaning. "you'll do a poster and presentation on a genetic disorder that I will also assign. and with that, I'll get the list." she smiled, as the class remained bored. the middle-aged blonde teacher clacked in her heels as she walked over towards her desk, reaching for the clipboard.

"okay, kyle, you're with ashley." the entire class erupted into a mixture between "ooh's" and "aw's," for everyone saw how hard the two crushed on each other. "eric, you're with david." and she went on and on for a while, as Tyler looked around. all of the people he'd been acquainted or friends with were already assigned partners. he hoped that he at least got paired with someone he could tolerate.

"Tyler," his ears perked up like a puppy. "you'll be doing llinefelter syndrome as your disorder, with your assigned partner, Josh."

Tyler sighed, as he looked directly behind him to find Josh staring at him, smirking. "so, I guess we'll be partners."

Tyler rolled his eyes, turning around. he did _not_ like Josh. although they never spoke, it's clear they're polar opposites. Tyler was captain of the basketball team, vice president of student council, took all advanced classes, all while maintaining a solid 4.0. Josh, on the other hand, could be found smoking behind the school, speeding through the school parking lot, and god knows what else. Tyler wasn't even sure how this kid was in an advanced class. a gold nose ring, black gauges, and cotton candy pink hair identified the one and only Josh Dun.

"you'll only be working on this project on your own time. figure it out with your partner, I don't care if you text or stay after school or whatever. the project is due by the end of the week. so, get to work!" she clapped, and the whole class erupted into little chatters.

"so, when could I come over to your house?" Josh asked, the stupid smirk still on his face.

"we can meet at the library on west street." Tyler concluded, ignoring Josh's question.

Josh chuckled. "fair enough. I can drive us after this period ends—"

"no thanks, I don't need you to drive me." Tyler said, with a bitter tone.

"how're you gonna get there then? are you gonna walk two miles?" Josh laughed, his brown eyes crinkling and his stainless teeth peeking out. Tyler sighed in defeat, realizing he has literally no other option besides walking. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "whatever."

"your little bratty act won't work on me, babe." the smirk is still on his face, and Tyler still wanted to slap it off. before Tyler could tell him to never call him that again, the bell rang. "I'll see you after school. meet me out back next to the dumpster." he raised his eyebrows before swinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking out, leaving an annoyed Tyler.

* * *

 

"you'll never guess who I got partnered with today in biology," Tyler huffed, his lunch tray clacking against the table as he took a seat next to his best friend, mark.

"who?" he asked with a mouth-full of food.

"Josh."

all side conversations at his lunch table stopped, along with mark's obnoxious chewing.

"you don't mean..." mark trailed off.

"Josh Dun?" brendon said, saying his last name in a hushed tone.

"yep. that Josh."

they all looked at Tyler with stunned expressions.

"probably not a good idea to be seen with him. you know that would upset debby. and debby would start telling everyone how you're—"

"enough, brendon!" Tyler cut him off. "I have no choice though. it's only until friday. I just have to do the project with him for the next couple days. and we're doing the project at the library on west street so I can avoid seeing anyone from school."

"very smart." his blonde cheerleader friend jenna added. "I'd be careful, though. caitlyn's brother's friend knows Josh and apparently he swings that way." she pretentiously scoffed. brendon just gave him a look of sympathy from across the table.

"can you guys just keep this to yourselves, though? I don't want anyone finding out about this. you know how word gets around."

they all reassured him with quick nods and mutters of "of course."

* * *

 

"took you long enough." Josh teased, flicking the end of his cigarette and bringing it between his lips to puff.

Tyler's head immediately darted around, then turned back to Josh. "what the hell? put that thing out!" He demanded, coughing from the secondhand smoke that blew in his direction. Josh took another drag of his cigarette before tossing it onto the gravel and stomping on it with the bottom of his shoe.

"are you crazy!" Tyler exclaimed as Josh approached him. he was now wearing a leather jacket and a black beanie, the tips of his pink hair sticking out.

"chill out, it was just a cigarette." Josh laughed, as he walked towards the parking lot.

"we're still on school property!" he threw his arms up, trudging behind Josh.

"you really think I give a shit?"

"you should." Tyler crossed his arms, stopping in his tracks.

"for what reason—" he cut himself off, turning around and realizing that Tyler wasn't following behind him anymore. "for fucks sake Tyler, cut it out with the act and let's go."

Tyler made a 'humph' sound before reluctantly following Josh down the rows of cars. they finally stop when they get to a little red car, resembling a matchbox car. Tyler wasn't sure what make or model the car was, though.

with not much choice, he crawls into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him. Josh's car smells like stale cigarettes and cologne; that particular smell appealed to Tyler. he wasn't sure why though, he hated the smell of active cigarette smoke.

Tyler could hear the sound of Josh's keys clink as he turned the ignition, but Tyler continued to stared out the window. the radio wasn't on, making Tyler even more uncomfortable. he was thankful that he didn't feel that way for long, as he watched Josh turn the dial out of the corner of his eye. he could hear some soft rock music playing that he didn't recognize.

"why do you pretend you don't like me?" Josh broke the silence between them as he braked at a stop sign. Tyler sighed.

"what do you mean 'pretend?'" he rolled his eyes even though Josh couldn't see them.

"oh, I get it." he concluded as he made a left turn onto the main road.

Tyler turned his head towards Josh, his arms folded over his chest. "get what?"

"the little act. you don't like me 'cause I don't fit into your little clique."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I don't have a 'clique.'" he emphasized the word 'clique' with air quotations.

"oh, please," Josh scoffed.

"you need to make a right onto king street."

"I know."

and they were back to silence, besides the low hum of the radio. even that couldn't ease the tension in the small boxy car.

Tyler laughed to himself as he thought about what Josh said. Tyler definitely does not have a clique. jenna, mark, brendon, ryan, and debby were all his friends. sure, they all hung out as a group a lot, but they weren't some exclusive gossip group. they talked about, well, lots of things. like how jenna is mad at her friend ashley for stealing her ex, and how mark secretly hates brendon because they have a crush on the same girl and—

maybe Josh is right.

"what the hell are we doing here?" Tyler exclaimed, realizing they were definitely not at the library, but in the drive-thru of taco bell.

"what?" he looked over at Tyler, wide brown eyes set on his own and another stupid grin on his face. "I'm hungry. I'm sure you are, too."

"we're supposed to go to the library." Tyler groaned.

"calm down, Tyler. it's just up the street. we'll make it, I promise." he pulled the car up to the speaker box, and rolled the window down halfway. "what do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"yeah, we'll take six doritos locos."

Tyler rolled his eyes again. it must have been the hundredth time he's done that today, all because of stupid Josh Dun.

after Josh quickly pulled up to the window and paid for the tacos, he was given his change and the bag. he handed the bag to Tyler, driving out of taco bell and back onto west street.

"see? I told you. the library is literally right up the street." Josh said, as he pulled into one of the empty parking spots. there were only about five other cars parked outside the library.

Tyler decided to bring the bag full of tacos into the library, despite the looks he knew he would get from the librarians. he slammed the car door shut behind him and made his way towards the entrance. before Tyler could open the door, Josh walked in front of him and pulled it open for him.

"thanks." Tyler muttered, feeling instant relief as the warm heat from the inside of the library wrapped him like a soft blanket. with Josh behind him, he weaved through the tall wooden bookshelves that smelled of crisp paper until they got to the corner of the library where there were computer desks, some of them with computers. none of the desks were occupied, so Tyler chose the one in the front left corner of the room.

he sat down in front of the computer and Josh sat in the chair next to him; Tyler handed him the bag.

"so," Josh started, as he opened the bag and took out one taco. "what's our project on?" he unwrapped the paper of the taco and took a bite, pieces of lettuce dropping onto the desk.

"klinefelter syndrome." Tyler answered, as he opened Chrome on the computer. "we have to make a poster and present it."

"right," Josh said with a mouth full of food. Tyler cringed at how messily he was eating, sour cream on the corner of his mouth and more lettuce falling out. "oh, I forgot to grab my backpack. it has the rubric for the project in it," he wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "I'll be right back." he got up and walked out, leaving Tyler alone.

although he'll only be gone for a few minutes, this gives Tyler some time to start on the project before Josh can distract him. he typed "klinefelter syndrome" into the google search bar, and pressed enter. the first result was a wikipedia link, so he decided to click on that first.

Tyler thought the disease was pretty interesting so far. the male has an extra x chromosome and even made some men have breasts. his eyes skimmed the screen and his index finger rolled the scroll wheel.

"there he is!" a boy shouted from the back of the rows of desks. Tyler turned around to find three boys staring at him. he didn't recognize any of their faces. however, it wasn't common for people he didn't know to approach him at school due to his popularity.

the boys began to approach him; they're all tall and two of them are thin but appear strong. another blonde-haired boy is more muscular and much more intimidating, given Tyler's small slender figure. Tyler stood up from his desk. all of them held scowling expressions as they circled around him.

"we knew we'd find you here." the one brunette-haired boy spoke, a smirk on his face. it made Tyler's skin crawl.

"g-go away," Tyler squeaked. he really wanted to die in that moment, completely embarrassed from his obvious cowardliness. all of the boys laughed at him.

"what's wrong? you out here on a date with your pink fairy boyfriend?"

Tyler gulped, feeling his heart thump against his sternum. he could feel his legs turn to jelly and his fingertips tremble. "I'm not gay I—"

the large blonde boy cut him off with a snicker. "it's okay, Tyler. there is no closet for you to be in anymore. the whole school knows you're a fag now."

Tyler felt dizzy and felt like his body temperature just rose to a hundred degrees. he could feel warm tears beginning to puddle in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. where is Josh?

"who...who told you?" he choked out, not even saying it like a question.

"you know exactly who told us." the blonde grinned menacingly, then proceeded to shove Tyler against the wall in front of the room. he then proceeded to clench his fist and jab it into Tyler's soft abdomen, sending him to the floor and clenching his stomach. Tyler cried out for Josh's name but no sound left his mouth as the boys took turns assaulting him with harsh kicks. he lay limp against the carpet as his vision began to fade.

before Tyler could fully blackout, an aggressive shout flooded the room. "hey!"

the kicks to his abdomen ceased, and he brought his knees to his chest. tears welled in his eyes and he let them fall onto the ground as he sobbed.

"get the fuck out of here." he heard Josh say with full anger. he could only see below Josh's waist from the floor; his fists were clenched at his sides. Tyler expected to hear shouts and punches thrown but it remained a dead silent. he heard the boys mutter under their breath but it soon faded, their legs walking away.

Josh immediately ran over to Tyler and kneeled down. "fuck, Tyler, you must feel pretty shitty right now. do you want me to take you to the hospital? should I call an ambulance? is there anything you want I—"

"no hospitals. just," his eyes were fixed on the carpet, not wanting to look up into Josh's (presumably) panicked eyes. "get me out of here." his voice was weak and his insides felt like mush, sharp pains prickling his abdomen in different areas from the blows.

Josh placed his hands on his shoulders, helping Tyler up to his feet. he wrapped his arms around Josh for balance as he led him towards the exit.

"wait, the..." he felt dizzy again and Josh braced him by keeping a hand around his hip. "the tacos."

he could hear Josh chuckle. "it's fine. I can get more later. let's worry about you for now."

"they know." Tyler simply said. he leaned against Josh as they slowly walked through the shelves of books.

"don't let them get to you. it's okay. you're safe, promise."

"am I?" he enquired as they made their way towards the exit. some librarians gave concerned looks but Josh offered a sympathetic smile that meant, "I got this."

"yes, Tyler. you're safe right now. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? do you want me to take you home?" Josh offered as he held the door open for the two of them.

"please don't I don't want my parents knowing about this and I really don't want to deal with them or talk to them right now I—"

"it's alright." he reassured him, as he led him across the parking lot to his car. he opened the passenger door for Tyler, and guided him into the seat. he slammed the door behind him and made his way into the driver's seat, turning on the car. "why don't you let me take you to my house? I can get you like, medicine and stuff."

Tyler thought about it for what seemed like a full minute. it seemed kind of...weird to go to his house. but weird wasn't the right word. Tyler didn't know how to explain it. but, the sharp stabs in his torso reminded him how much pain he was in, so he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys didnt think this sucked too bad! also my heart is broken about orlando and i hope the best for every lgbt+ community member <3 
> 
> also: i will try REALLY hard to write another chapter. this story will only be a couple chapters as it is. im just busy a lot and usually i can never finish stories like this bc idk where to go with the story but this is more for the fluff and smut rather than the actual storyline. i just like to read cute stories u know?


End file.
